Fabric take-off roller arrangements of this type for flat bed knitting machines are known from German Patent Publication DE 33 13 554 C2 and German Patent DE-PS 745 182. In both cases, both take-off rollers are embodied rigidly and in one piece, and in the latter-cited patent, one of the take-off rollers is seated to be resiliently flexible at one end.
With a fabric take-off roller arrangement of this type, a constant fabric take-off is provided, even with varying fabric run widths; however, problems arise where the knit fabric or fabric run has irregular thicknesses of thickenings, which cause one of the rollers to be deflected in the radial direction. With the known fabric take-off roller arrangements, it is not ensured that the rollers will continue to be in contact with the fabric run essentially along their entire length, as before, because with two rigid rollers it can occur that when the one roller is deflected due to thickenings in the knit fabric, the adjacent roller no longer engages, or does not engage entirely.